Battle Scars
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: Both men always engaged in battle. equally fierce, equally brutal but, somehow it was always Zoro whom got all kind of scars. The blonde hate it but in the same time, he couldn't resist the urge to touch them. Fluff only. bed time story. one shot. SHOUNEN AI! Yo've been warned. ZoSan. ZoSan!


Hmm... I couldn't remember where I got this idea exactly but... Oh well..~

Still worshiping this pair so, you have to hold out with me ;P

Without further ado, Enjoy~

 **Eiichiro Oda- _sensei_ still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **BATTLE SCARS**

* HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO *

Zoro's fights were always fierce and dangerous. Sharp steels collided, unarmored body, illogical stubborn gut and courage he had, cuts and scars were things he can't avoid, not that he would run away from any incoming unavoidable strikes. Sometimes I would like to kick his damn pride, but who was I to do that. Me too had that illogical unexplainable pride nobody could judge, everybody had.

At first I thought he was just a damn idiot who throw his life away easily only for his idiocy and some stupid ego, but in the end, it had more meaning than what could be seen on the surface. It was all for his dream and his vow to a dead friend to reach it, for both to reach their shared dream. He would never abandon it, even it would cost his life. He preferred to die in the process then to let it go. He was ready for everything.

I let my hand brushed his green mane, trailing down to his jawline and made a soothe movement on his tan cheek. I saw a scar on his left eye which blinded him, this was the newest scar he got. I didn't know the story behind this scar. One thing I knew, this was from the harsh training he did back then with Mihawk. Yeap, you heard me right. He trained with Mihawk to beat him, though I knew he got other reason which was more important than his dream – or so he told me. I had no idea where this idiotic idea come from, but knowing this was him, it didn't surprise me at all.

I saw him squirm from all the feather like touches I did. I hushed him quickly and give a light peck on his chapped lips. I notice he was relaxing again under the comforting touch. He was like a baby, and I giggled from the thought.

I remembered there were also scar on both of his ankle. Recalling it, it was from the battle in Alabasta. He and the two beautiful ladies, Nami and Vivi, were caught and placed under a massive giant candle which would turn them into some wax. Though Luffy appeared suddenly, he couldn't do much. The quartet were on the edge of losing to their opponent – and mostly because Luffy simplicity; our naïve captain trapped in an enemy skill called [color trapped], and he hypnotized perfectly. He couldn't do anything. Back then, Zoro was trying to free himself by cutting his own ankle. Thanks to our beloved beautiful smart navigator - Nami, the moss brain stopped his act – though he already slashed them without any hesitation – and stupidly stroke a pose before they were turned into some damn wax figure. His own idiocy left a mark on both of his ankle. They did saved because of a very capable yet coward sniper. Yeap, Ussop appeared in the right time, saving them.

I frowned while remembering the Alabasta fight back then. Let say he did slash his foot, then what will happen next? Caught again because he couldn't fight? It was beyond idiot. I let a sighed and staring at the green head man who was scrunching his nose so damn cutely. I resist the sudden urge to pinched his nose – barely fail, but I did manage.

I continued to admire his sturdy figure, trailing every inch of his muscles with my blue sea color beads, and they stopped on his scar, the biggest scar there was on his body. It was his pride, reminder of his life's vow, his motivation to reach his dream. With my lithe finger, I couldn't resist the urge to touch it. Following my ego, I trailed his worst carved scar lightly. I remembered - hell I couldn't even erase it from my memory - the very first time I met him. His recklessness left me utterly speechless. His courage, his guts, his determination, everything about him made me shiver in excitement and fear. While other people would run when they met their worst enemy, or they would hide their fang and back down but, not this man. Not this stupid green head, because he was different. That day, that time, that exact time he faced the strongest opponent, he didn't back down, nor run. He confronted the strongest swordsman in the world named Dracule Mihawk - yeah that Mihawk, fought him fiercely. Sadly, after exchanging some blows, he knew all his strength was nothing compare to the world. Indeed, he couldn't believe it at first but, he didn't back down, he didn't run, he didn't recoil. He was determined and he prefer to accepted death. His determination saved him. Mihawk liked him and saw his potential, he gave his junior chance to prove his self. After engraving a brutal wound with the black cross shaped sword named Yoru, Mihawk shouted to him, giving him a challenge. Zoro cried for the first and probably the last time and made another vow, a vow for his pride and a vow for our dear friend, Monkey D Luffy. That was how he got his battle scar, from his left chest diagonally stop on his right waist. Nobody could survive that actually, but he stubbornly refused to die, this _aho marimo yaro_. After that encounter, fate brought them to be teacher and student. As weird as it sounded, they still got my deepest respect.

"Oi..." He slurred.

"Hmm?" I hummed, giving him a respond but didn't stop my finger from the tracing his mark.

"What are you doing?" He asked more, he was awake but didn't bother to open his only eye.

"Nothing." I said.

"Something bothering you?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeap." I replied. My finger stopped at the end of his scar which was on his waist, then I snaked my arm circling his body and snuggling closer to feel his radiating body heat.

"Are you trying to do something to me?"

"Huh?"

"Acted so cute and now trying to be innocent."

"I'm not trying to do anything, _kuso marimo_." Hissed me, trying to be annoyed. I knew exactly my tone was failing me.

"Yeah? You sure? _Ero_ -cook." Chuckled Zoro reciprocating my movement, brought us closer into a warm hug. I could feel his firm body muscles on my wiry body.

"Hmm... maybe." I blew a ticklish breath to Zoro's neck.

"Don't blame me. You start this." Warned the green head.

"Really... I'm sca-" my word died when I felt a pair of hot lips fell upon mine and tasted of an addicting flavor spreading in my cave. I hesitated for several seconds but after I regained my composure, I quickly deepened our searing kiss, trying to push my way into his hot cave but, failed miserably. It was mine being pushed inside my mouth, exploring every inch, tasting my whole flavor. Our kiss was always one long heated sexy burning session, which left me completely flushed red and drooling for more. He was a damn sexy presumptuous stupid idiot scarred Marimo.

"Love you, marimo..."

"Love you too, _baka-_ cook." He smirked sexily, continuing what we had left. Snuggling closer, our skin united, sharing our body heat. Indulging in each other warmth and love, surrounding by comfortable familiar atmosphere we used to feel.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

* * *

How I long to see them together in some doujin *drool*

Somebody out there know links for ZoSan Doujin?

Feel free to email me. I'm so thristy and dying here...

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


End file.
